I am Draco Malfoy
by SamanthaManga
Summary: A 29 year old female American is reincarnated as Draco Malfoy. Draco with his memories of his past life and his ability to see into the future changes what could have happened into a world much more beautiful and happy than thought possible. SLASH eventual FW/GW/HP/DM Rated M for later chapters! Sorry I kinda suck at summaries. First Story! Not writing anymore.


**A/N: This is my first fan fiction ever! I hope ya'll enjoy it! And no I am not southern (though I have lived in the south for a couple years before) I just like saying ya'll. I would very much appreciate reviews especially criticism.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but if I did then Harry would actually act like an abused child, actually never mind he wouldn't be abused at all. **

**Warning: This will be SLASH later on that means boy/boy so if any of you do not like that do not read it! Also there will be male pregnancies and swearing in it! Probably violence and death and torture too but that depends on my mood when writing the story. You have been warned!**

"Regular speech"

Draco's thoughts and actions

_Visions of the future_

Chapter 1

I yawned and blinked away the sleep in my eyes. I looked over to the clock on my work table. Crap, I stayed too late at work again.

I am a fashion designer and one well known for my eclectic yet tasteful clothing designs. They had become popular across the world recently and I've been working my butt off on my new designs. It was worth it though. I love making clothes.

I stood and grabbed my purse from beside my stool and quickly left the room. One of my assistants, Katie I think her name was, said goodbye as I left the to the elevator.

After I reached the ground floor I left the building. Only a few people were still there working overtime for their different projects. I went to my car and drove off into the night.

Even though I was tired I made sure to be careful on the road. It would stupid of me to crash into something just because I was tired. Actually it would be rather stupid of me to crash into anything period.

The buildings flashed by me as I made my way towards my house. I was driving along a couple miles away from my house when one of the cars on the other side of the road coming towards me all of a sudden wasn't on the other side of the road any more. I panicked and tried jerking my car out of the way but it was already too late.

The car rammed right into mine. The window and door right next to me smashed from the impact and my car flipped. It was as if time was slowed down. I could see the shards of glass flying through the air, the glazed expression on the young man in the other cars face (the twit was obviously drunk), a car had stopped right when this happened and the people in the car were gazing on in horror.

Then everything really went to hell. My car slammed into the ground hard and all of a sudden everything hurt. My head hurt tremendously and so did everything else. I could barely get a breath in and my lungs were burning for air. My vision started blurring. Everything was upside down.

I thanked whatever powerful being there was out there that my children weren't in my car with me. I had adopted them all at small ages and I wasn't worried about dying and leaving them here. I have a large family and any of them would take them in…. well almost all of them.

I couldn't hear anything except for the small sound of what could be sirens. I could smell smoke coming from my car and saw flames and I knew it would blow up before anyone reached me. I must have been right because I saw a blinding light and then everything was black.

...

I felt like I was floating in water. It was warm and dark. I was comfortable for the most part. I heard soothing murmurings sometimes; I don't know where they came from but I liked them. My hand twitched after a while. I don't know why I couldn't move before but I wasn't that worried about it. I may be dead or reborn. I hope reborn I've always believed in reincarnation. After twitching I slowly started to move more. I grasped with my hand. I began to blink but could still see nothing even though my eyes were open.

I was definitely being reborn then. I took health class in high school. I know how a baby develops in a mother's womb. Strange though that I still remember my old life and am aware of what is going on around me. I could hear squelches, beats, and gurgles around me from my mother's body and I was able to move my legs and arms now. I must have been here for 6 months. Feels like longer. I could also taste and smell things. Foods that I remember from my past life, really expensive food. Huh, my parents must be rich.

This went on for a while I listened to my mother's voice and her body. Sometimes I heard other voices but I mostly liked this deep, silky voice that was around the most. Must be my father's voice. I kept listening and moving about till everything changed.

I knew this was _the day_. Before the contractions were smaller and were obviously not pushing me out. Now though, they were stronger and forcing me out of my mother's body. Not that I needed much coaxing. I was getting bored in there. It felt like days on end for me but I knew that at the most it couldn't have been more than a day. My head way being pushed out and I felt cool air on my head. The rest of my head was then pushed out and they hurriedly pushed out the rest of my body. Someone was supporting my head.

I couldn't breath and I knew I wouldn't be able to without having my mouth cleaned out. The person holding me cleaned out my mouth and cleaned off the rest of me gently. I feel a slight tugging at my stomach, my eyes flutter open, and I look down. There is a clamp on my umbilical cord and they just cut it off. I just blink and look around.

My eyes sting but I still look at the people in the room. The person holding me was wearing light green robes that looked like a uniform of some sort. Possibly a doctor. He was boring looking with brown hair and eyes and a normal face. My eyes next went to a tall, elegant looking man with long platinum blond hair and grey eyes. Though his face was passive his eyes seemed to be filled with pride and happiness.

The doctor wrapped me up in a soft light blue blanket and handed me to a woman who was lying on a bed. I snuggled into the warmth of her arms. She looked somewhat frazzled but beautiful even with the sweat on her forehead and her labored breathing. She had long blond hair and pretty blue eyes. She had a regal air about her and a small smile on her face as she looked at me.

"Hello, Draco," She whispered to me.

Draco? That's an odd name for a kid. The only place I've heard that from was Harry Potter...Whoa wait a second... Now that I think about it my mom _does_ look like Narcissa from the movies though a lot younger with a softer face and all blonde hair and the man looks like Lucius from the movies but younger also. Does that mean I'm Draco Malfoy? That's good I guess...Well except for the war that's going to happen that I'm going to be apart of. Oh, well whatever it's years from now. Hmmmm so Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy are my parents. Should I call them mom and dad now or should I say mum and dad since were in England or is it mother and father because they are more formal people hmmmm. I was in America before so I really don't know.

I am being way too calm about this…Oh well. I've always been a bit weird. I hope that this life will be happier than my last.

I gurgled at her which might not have been the best idea. It made me extremely tired just doing that but seeing the happy look on her face made me not care as much about it. She tugged her shirt down so I could reach her teat and brought me up to it so I could drink. It was a little awkward at first but I was hungry so I drank. It probably would have been more awkward if I had been a boy in my past life but I wasn't so its cool.

The doctor, well healer took a wand out and started waving it at mum and helping her get the placenta out of her and heal. He also uttered a cleaning charm, Tergeo I think and she looked much better.

"May I take some tests on you both?" the doctor asked.

"Of course," Mother said more composed than a few minutes ago.

The doctor waved the wand at both me and Mum though I wasn't really focused on what he was doing because he was doing because I was still feeding. I stopped feeding when I felt full and blinked.

"They're both perfectly healthy. Lady Malfoy, you should take it easy for the next day and you are free to go after you fill out some paperwork." said the healer then started discussing paperwork with Father. I got bored and fell asleep listening to Father's smooth voice.

...

I stirred from my sleep and cracked my eyes open. Narcissa, or rather Mother, wasn't holding me any more and I was in a cot. A huge, elegantly carved dark mahogany cot with silk sheets and a cashmere blanket. I was on a sleep positioner and there were a couple of tiny feather stuffed silk pillows in it to make it more comfortable. The pillows and sheets were light green and the blanket was a deep green color. It was pretty and though I was used to blues and purples in my last life I liked the cot.

The walls of the room were also a dark wood. The ceiling was stone and was also elegantly carved and large windows were in the walls to my right. The room was large and had a rocking chair in the corner, a changing table, and a huge toy chest. There was a black marble fireplace on the wall to my left with black leather armchairs in front of it. There were two doors, one next to the fireplace and the other across from my large cot.

They had probably been monitoring me with a spell or house elves because after a minute of me staring at the room Mother and Father came in from the door that was across from my cot. They came to stand by my cot and surprisingly both smiled down at me. I wasn't expecting Father to do so. He must be more relaxed at home, the both of them.

Mum reached into the cot and picked me up, cradling me carefully to her chest. I stared at her for a minute and then made a happy sounding gurgling noise. She looked down at me with a loving expression.

Since the first day there we had gotten into a routine. I awoke and they would come in and converse with me if it was daytime and feed me also. If it was nighttime they only fed me and then went back to bed. They must have done their research because I remember reading that parents should get there child into a bedtime schedule since they were a baby. The house elves were the ones that changed me. They also gave me sponge baths at first till my umbilical cord fell off and then they bathed me normally. I love the soap. The house elves like me a lot. Probably because I always gurgle at them and then started smiling at them when I could.

Mother and Father sometimes played with me when they had the time to. They would roll me around, which I love. Cuddle me, which I also love and read to me and give me toys. There were so many toys too! A lot of them could do something with magic. Either float around or make odd noises or glow when you do certain things to them. I love my toys. My clothes were pretty too. I love all of the silk, wool, linen, and velvet. The rich colors were also beautiful. I wore both robes and expensive muggle clothes which surprised me some.

Father though...He looked tired. It probably had to do with Voldemort. Sigh I don't know why he's following that madman, did his father force him into it? I wonder...

When I wasn't playing with my parents or trying to move and talk I was thinking and planning. I remember how bad it was for my parents and for little Harry. No child should be abused. I was abused by my mother in my past life and it made it so that my emotions were stunted. I eventually got more emotions but it took a long time. I have to find some way to get him out of there.

Also Father cannot stay with the Death Eaters. He would be imprisoned several times and then doubted by others. The war is nothing to scoff at either. It will be brutal and then Voldemort ends up dying anyway. I don't think the fighting will be anything like in the books either. Voldemort is insane and powerful. I think the horcruxes messed with his head. I have no doubt that there will be more killing than it said there was but the real enemy here was the liars and the manipulators like Dumbledore.

Dumbledore disgusts me. He pushed a child towards confrontations with a dark lord because of a prophecy from a quack job. He even knew how to stop Voldemort! I won't let him get away with doing that again. Dumbledore will be taken down.

Trying to talk and move is hard work. Though it was easier because he knew how to, his muscles weren't used to it. I can't talk but lifting my head and making cooing noises was ok. At four months I was able to sit up and at six I seemed to speed everything up. I was able to crawl around when normally it would take me a few more months and I said my first word. It was mama and Mother was so happy she cried! My second word was of course papa. I wouldn't want Father to feel left out after all.

It was also at this time that something strange and wonderful happened. I was wondering what would happen if I told them about me once I was able to speak in full sentences and I actually saw what would happen!

_I was in a study of some sort and Maman and Papa next to me. They were seated on a leather sofa and I in between them. My feet couldn't reaching the ground._

"_You asked to see us Draco darling?" Narcissa asked._

"_Yes Mama," I said looking up at her nervously, "I wanted to tell you and Papa something." _

"_What is it Dragon?" Narcissa asked a little worried. I smiled softly at her nickname for me. _

"_I swear on my magic that all I am about to tell you is the truth," I said solemnly looking up at them determinedly. My magic flashed gold and they both let out strangled gasps. _

"_I remember my past life," I continued on as if they hadn't almost choked, "And I can see visions of the future." _

"_Your past life?" Papa asked a little breathlessly. Both him and Maman were gaping at me. _

"_Yes my past life," I said still looking up at their wide eyes, "I was born a female muggle on July 7__th__, 1997 in America in my past life and the wizarding world wasn't real there it was written about in a book series that we were characters in. I think this may be an alternate dimension of some sort and I want you to know I am very glad that I was reborn here with you both because my past life was _not_ a nice one." _

_I continued to stare at them waiting for them to say something. They seemed to be in shock but both visibly pulled themselves together. _

"_What do you mean by not nice?" Maman asked worried. Papa also seemed a bit alarmed at that question. I breathed out a sigh of relief glad that they didn't hate me and told them what my previous life had been like. _

It's amazing I'm actually able to see the future! I was squealing in delight for the next couple of minutes before I wondered if I could see other things and that set something off that I really wish it hadn't. Pictures kept flashing by but I could not tell what they were about and I could tell I was screeching. I could hear footsteps running up to me…. And then I blacked out.


End file.
